


House of Darkness

by luucarii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Language?, M/M, Spoilers, akeshu - Freeform, during the 6th Palace, maybe? - Freeform, probably, someone help me I am in love with this ship, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: Goro Akechi had lied to the world for two years straight. About who he was, what he stood for, and how he lived. And the pathetic public believed it, believed his sob story about him being an orphan — which wasn’t actually a lie — who worked to become a detective to save kids like him, kids who had been abandoned for no real reason besides their parents hating them. They didn’t know that he was the man causing the mental shutdowns masquerading as the man in the black mask. They didn’t know that he was working for candidate Masayoshi Shido, eliminating his competition in order for guaranteed acceptance as Prime Minister. The public didn’t know a damn thing, but somehow the Phantom Thieves did. Or more specifically Akira did.





	House of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> welp, I made an Archives so I wouldn't flood my Tumblr with Akeshu so here ya go, let's start off with a bang

Goro Akechi had lied to the world for two years straight. About who he was, what he stood for, and how he lived. And the pathetic public believed it, believed his sob story about him being an orphan — which wasn’t actually a lie — who worked to become a detective to save kids like him, kids who had been abandoned for no real reason besides their parents hating them. They didn’t know that he was the man causing the mental shutdowns masquerading as the man in the black mask. They didn’t know that he was working for candidate Masayoshi Shido, eliminating his competition in order for guaranteed acceptance as Prime Minister. The public didn’t know a damn thing, but somehow the Phantom Thieves did. Or more specifically _Akira_ did.

Whether it was because of that talking cat Morgana that was always poking his head out of Akira’s bag in reality, their specialist hacker and navigator Futaba or Goro had unintentionally slipped something out that raised alarms. No, he couldn’t have. The whole plan was mapped out, there was no room for mistakes. A mistake from him could cost him his revenge, could cost him _his life_ if Shido ever found out.

No. It was better to be safe than sorry. Akira needed to die. Soon. He knew too much. And the Thieves wouldn’t be able to walk on their own two feet without their precious leader. Forcing the rest of the Thieves into silence while eliminating his main threat, yes, _that_ would be what would set everything back on track.

\--

“I don’t like the whole idea of a ‘House of Darkness,’” Ann — no Panther — murmured, arms wrapped around her side and Makoto — Queen — silently agreed with a shaky nod of her head.

“It’s the only way we’re getting coins so we’ve got no choice. That arena place won’t let us in till we get 10,000.” Oracle clicked her tongue, “it’s really dark ahead and so I can’t scout you. We’ll be playing this by ear, Joker.”

Joker nodded, looking back to his group of delinquent thieves. They all nodded in unison, not a word of confirmation was needed. He smiled, pivoting on his heel and rushing toward the door that led to the infamous House of Darkness. The cognitive humans in Niijima’s Palace hadn’t mentioned a word of this place besides the fact that you earn ten times your input if you complete it. With only about 1,000 coins left on the card Joker had saved in his front coat pocket, high-risk, high-reward was the only way the Thieves could play at this point.

The door shut behind the group consisting of Joker, Crow, Mona and Noir with Oracle navigating as always. Pitch black darkness was all that surrounded them.

“God damn! It’s so freakin’ dark!” Skull shouted, obnoxiously put as always.

“This is definitely not a ‘little’, we’ve been tricked.” Queen hissed to herself quietly. She was the younger sister of the Palace owner, she knew how unfairly this Palace had been to them, yet she was still surprised at another trick? Crow scoffed to himself quietly.

“I’m sensing Shadows too. ‘Very simple,’ my ass.” Oracle grumbled before breaking off into a series of computer talk that Crow couldn’t quite understand.

Joker didn’t look back as he leaped into a hiding spot, taking a minute to scout out the area in front of him. “An easy Shadow, we could probably knock it out quickly if we ambush it. Everyone, behind me.”

Crow kneeled down, staring at the side of Joker’s face. His dark eyes were narrowed on the incoming Shadow, muttering a countdown. It wasn’t the first time Joker had used this ability — the ability that none of the Thieves seemed to question. Joker could clearly see enemy strength before initiating combat, almost all the ornaments he had broken in the Palace held items and he could easily see hiding spots from afar, making stealth a breeze. Joker suddenly took off, snapping Crow back to reality. He leaped onto the Shadow, crimson gloves unceremoniously ripping the face off the enemy. To the rest of the Thieves, they had seen this dozens — maybe hundreds — of times but Crow still had adjust himself each and every time Joker started a fight. It was strangely addicting, watching him leaping gracefully in the air and cut off the small control the Palace ruler had on the Shadow. Crow hated admitting it but Joker had him staring in awe.

Crow made sure he watched Joker carefully in every fight. His ability to summon multiple Personas eliminated the need for him to rely on his friends for assistance. He could, in theory, have every ability and have every resistance. He could be unstoppable and yet he continued in modesty, letting the others take his turn in the form of a Baton Pass.

Once the fight was over, Joker continued on, ambushing enemies that had the nerve to stand in his way. That strength of his, that ability — the wild card — was a threat. And all threats needed to be eliminated.

“Joker, shall I propose something?” Crow spoke up, watching Joker adjust his gloves. Joker turned around, blinking through his ivory bird mask. “Perhaps you could send two of us onward to scout ahead. It would save us the trouble of bumping into pitch blackness and if we encountered a Shadow, we could call the others to make quick work of it.”

“Urrg! If it wasn’t this damn dark I would be doing that!” Oracle growled, a squeak at the edge of her voice. “Worry not Oracle, no one blames you.” Crow responded with a chuckle and she huffed in response.

Joker, after humming thoughtfully, nodded, “alright Crow, who do you suppose we send off?”

Crow smiled, “that is entirely up to you. You are our leader, after all.” _Take the bait. Take the bait_. Whether he was sent off with Joker or he stayed back with Joker, his plan would work out perfectly. He just needed him alone.

“Crow, you’re with me. Mona, Noir, watch our backs.” Joker nodded, giving Crow a steady glance and a slight smile. Mona seemed to glare at Crow warily but the cat stayed silent, crossing his tiny paws over his chest. Noir nodded before wishing the boys good luck. Crow reassured the two Thieves with one of his flirty smiles and turned to face Joker.

“Shall we, Joker?” Soon. Soon everything would be back on track.

\--

Crow slid out of the air vent with a huff, crawling onto his knees and reluctantly allowing Joker to help him stand. He stood beside his leader, once again watching the small outline of his figure scope out the darkness ahead.

“There’s a Shadow, should we call the others?” Joker questioned.

“I think you would be quite capable of handling it yourself, Joker. What with your ability and all.” Crow responded, hand on his shoulder.

“Ah, but I wouldn’t mind the support, Crow. Wanna go at it?” Crow mentally kicked himself for picturing him saying that with that godforsaken smirk. He loosened the collar around his neck, suddenly feeling slightly warm before humming a “yes.”

The battle was quick, simple, effortless. A quick exploitation of the enemy’s weakness and an All Out Attack was all that was needed. Joker was slipping his knife into his coat pocket as he turned around. Crow could hear the smile in his voice. “We work really well together Crow, we should fight together more often.”

“If the future permits.” _Keep it short, concise. I’m killing him soon._

Crow heard the ruffling of the tails of his coat and the slight clack of his heeled boots. Crow silently reached for his gun, his hand quivering. Goddammit. Why now?

“Shall we, Crow?” Joker murmured, though it didn’t seem like he turned around to say it. There was an almost arrogance in his voice and it made Crow’s blood boil.

_You’re not better than me, you trash_.

Crow managed a hum before stepping forward until he was walking alongside Joker. There was an unsettling silence in the air, save for the few moans of faint Shadows. Crow’s gun shook in his hand and he was worried Joker could hear the slight jingle of loose bullets. If he did hear them, he was ignoring them on purpose. Damn him. Crow needed to end him now. No more hesitations or else he might be on the other end.

When Crow had managed to push Joker against the nearby wall, and his gun had near slipped out of his hand, Joker chuckled. That bastard had the nerve, the audacity to laugh when he had a gun to his neck. Joker looked so content, cheek smushed up against the wall as Crow was finally able to grip his gun properly and press it against the nape of Joker’s neck.

Once again, with that cocky, arrogant tone, Joker laughed. “Go ahead. Do it. Kill me, Crow. Kill me, _Goro._ If you can that is.”

Goro growled pushing his pistol harder against his skin. “You doubt that I won’t end your life right now? You doubt that I won’t pull the trigger?”

“You haven’t done it yet, I think my chances are pretty high.” Akira licked his lips and grinned.

Goro’s grip loosened slightly and in that split-second, a small thin pistol appeared at his stomach. Akira seemed to smirk in response to Goro’s silent grumble.

“Mm, now what Goro? Will you still pull it?” Akira shifted slightly, raising his head a bit.

“Must you word things so?”

“Is it really wise to be speaking so casually to someone who has you at gunpoint?”

“Like you’re one to talk, _Akira_.” Akira snickered to himself, playfully clicking with the hammer of the gun and Goro stiffened. He wanted nothing more than to smack that damn smirk off his face. Akira was technically under his control, most people could survive a bullet to the stomach while a bullet to the neck was less likely.

“What do you want from me, Akira?” Goro hissed, mimicking his actions with the pistol.

“I have a general idea of your plan, would you mind filling in the empty spots?”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“You’re going to kill me anyway, right? Might as well die knowing the enemy’s plans and not being able to stop them, right? You’d like that wouldn’t you, Goro?”

Goro wanted to pull the trigger right then and there.

“Though, I still doubt you’ll actually shoot me. I know you won’t.”

Goro gritted his teeth, “and why’s that?”

“I’m the only person who’s ever understood you. The only person who’s made you genuinely feel like you belong. Killing me would strip you of that.”

Goro’s hand quivered and his bottom lip was suddenly caught in between his teeth.

“Tell me, am I warm?”

“You’re a damn nuisance, you know that?”

“I prefer delinquent.”

Goro rolled his eyes, and readjusted his grip on both Akira and the gun. He was playing him. Goro knew that for a fact. Perhaps he deserved some of the fun? “You seem to know quite a lot, _Akira_ ,” his name fell from his lips with a scowl, “care to explain what my plan is?”

Akira smiled, digging the pistol into his stomach, “well, for one, we know you’ve been to the Metaverse before recently. You overheard Morgana asking for pancakes on the day we met.”

So he _did_ make a mistake. Albeit one he couldn’t control. Morgana was the first example of a being that was, _whatever_ Morgana actually was — Goro highly doubted his story about him being human.

“We know you’re working with someone, and you were planning on setting us up and getting me arrested and killed.”

“Well aren’t you quite informed?” Goro snapped, voice hoarse, “tell me Joker, what more could you possibly want to know?”

“Who are you working for?”

“Akira…” Goro’s voice had suddenly grew quiet.

Akira raised an eyebrow, “whether I have a gun at you or not, you can still talk to me.”

“You really are a dumbass. A complete and utter moron. Are you giving me sympathy? Sympathy without knowing a damn thing about what I’ve gone through?” Goro withdrew his gun, sliding it into his pocket and swirling Akira around until his back hit the wall. Goro grabbed a fistful of his shirt and shoved him up against the wall, hearing Akira drop his pistol. His dark eyes grew wide under his mask and Goro had finally managed to get him to drop the cocky attitude.

“Tell me how I should feel then." Akira mumbled, "you’ve obviously got something going on.”

“You shouldn’t feel a damn thing! You shouldn’t fucking care about me, but you do! Is it because of pity? Is it because you feel bad for poor little Goro who was abandoned by his parents, grew up in shitty foster homes, is murdering people left and right all for his father’s acknowledgement when I know I’m nothing but a stepping stool for him to use to become Prime Minister!”

Akira fell limp, blinking slowly at the boy below him who was panting, desperate to catch his breath while tears creased at his eyes. “I.. I didn’t know any of that. Goro…” Akira whispered, hand reaching to his face, his fingers barely touching his cheek before Goro pulled away.

“Stop! Stop saying my name like you care!” His grasp on Akira’s shirt faltered, until he finally released, hearing him slump down to the floor. Goro dropped to his knees, grabbing fistfuls of his hair in his hands, “you don’t care. Nobody does! I don’t belong here! I’m just another damn puppet to be used in this world! Use me! Abuse me! That’s my only purpose in this life!”

Akira didn’t know what to say. Any previous snarky attitude from before was gone in an instant, simply replaced by silent, startled breaths. Goro screamed, slamming his fists against the floor over and over and over — until Akira threw his arms around him, squeezing him tightly and whispering, “please. stop.”

“Akira, get off of me or I swear I will strangle you with my own two hands.”

“Do it then. But I won’t let go until either I’m dead or you’ve calmed down.” Akira leaned down to kiss lightly at Goro’s forehead and he froze under his touch. His lips were cold, cold enough to seep through his sweat-soaked forehead. It felt so different but it felt so familiar. _Mother._ His mother, before she had passed, would commonly kiss his forehead whenever he was upset. It was strangely calming and Goro’s mind was so far gone that he didn’t realize that he had wrapped his arms around Akira’s back and clung to him tightly.

“Why?” Was all Goro could manage as a half breathy-half cry noise escaped his lips.

“Believe it or not, I care about you. Whether you accept it or not, I will be here for you. Whether you hate me or not, I will never leave you alone like this.” Lithe fingers curled into Goro’s brown locks and guided his head to rest on Akira’s chest.

Goro let out a stuffed snicker, “you really are a moron.”

\--

“Joker! Crow! Come in!” Akira lazily opened his eyes and glanced over to the right of him. Wrapped around his arm was Goro drowsily clinging to Akira’s chest as he snored quietly.

“Oracle?” Akira yawned, reaching for his mask which laid flat in his lap.

"You fell asleep?! God, the others have been trying to contact you for hours! They were worried you both got mauled by some Shadow or something! I only just managed to reach you guys!” Futaba hissed, “the others are on their way. I hope you got a good sleep because we’re planning on marathoning this Palace to the end!”

Akira heard a click and was assured that Futaba’s verbal connection had cut out. He shook his shoulder a few times, chuckling when Goro would bury his head in his chest. “We’ve got to go.”

“Stay with me tonight. Please, don’t let me fall asleep alone.” Goro murmured, eyes opening halfway to stare into Akira’s. He felt on the verge of tears once again but held them back, the rest of the Thieves would be there soon enough.

“As if I’d let you out of my sight.”


End file.
